Current stabilizers require pressurized fluid supply sources and various methods are used to measure the effect of streams of the pressurized fluid directed against a gyroscopic rotor. All such devices tend to degrade the gyroscope performance and consequently the output signal of the stabilizer by causing the gyroscope rotor to case erect. Also the externally pressurized jet streams of many of the devices cause turbulent conditions in pickoffs resulting in undesirable noise in the output signal thereof.